


[Podfic of] Step by Step

by klb, reena_jenkins



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: 4.06 reaction fic. Blaine learns that it's possible to mend a broken heart – but it takes a lot of work. Or, "the one where Blaine goes to Alateen." Hurt/comfort with a big dash of Klaine endgame schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Step by Step

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Step by Step](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20594) by Wowbright. 



**Title:** [Step by Step](http://wowbright.dreamwidth.org/22188.html)  
**Author:** wowbright  
**Readers:** klb and reena_jenkins  
**Cover Artist:** reena_jenkins  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's warnings:** depression/negative self-talk, living with other people's alcoholism  
**Podficcer's warnings:** please keep in mind that the above can sometimes hit in a more visceral way when read aloud  
**Length:** 1:20:18

 **Direct Download Link** (right-click save): [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Step%20by%20Step.mp3)  
**Mediafire Download Link** : [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?8d362jl53cmlw4b)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Reader’s Note:** I knew Reena was coming over for a podfic playdate, so I went looking through back through fics I'd felt strongly connected to in the past and wanted to record, and as soon as I saw this I knew it was going to be the one. She hadn't seen the relevant clips, so when she got here I played her the Klaine edit of S4 up through Glease, which was way more of an emotional gutpunch than I'd expected, and then pulled this up and read it with her. I think she was surprised how much she connected and how invested she was, but it was just a really emotional, cathartic, difficult but also kind of wonderful experience for both of us, and we are both proud of the end product and so excited to share it.


End file.
